Restrictions
by NishiMiya Hiruka
Summary: Gilbert is a vampire with a particularly difficult restriction. And Francis just happens to fulfill it. But will it be enough to satisfy him?  ugh, sucky summary. :p  rated T to be safe. :D


**Warnings:** MAJOR OOC-ness, attempts at humor. supernatural. may or may not have lime/lemon. just keep your eyes peeled. :D

**Disclaimer:** If I owned APH, it would have an M/R18+ rating. (and i'm not even 18. O_O)

**A/N:** this suddenly came to me while i was staring at an awesome deviant of Prussia in (what appeared to be) a coffin, being all hot and vampire-like. ;9

: aaah, the foreign words. I'm not really sure about them, since the only readily available source was the Translate option in MS Word. (the laptop i always use for has no internet connection, believe it or not. -_-llll)

: /_slash_/ for thoughts. CAPITALS for emphasis. _italicized _for flashbacks and emphasis on spoken words of conversation.

: ah, the German brothers' ages is about the average of your usual teen-looking vampires. as for the other characters, they're in their teens. :D

* * *

><p>Gilbert Beilschmidt looked around him, trying not to attract attention.<p>

...Which, needless to say, was a futile attempt. With his silvery white hair, pale, flawless skin, and piercing red eyes, it was difficult to stay unnoticed.

It shouldn't be surprising in this day and age, even though he DID look like a foreigner. Which, technically, he was. Some distant relatives had moved to Japan for reasons unknown, so, naturally, he ended up here as well.

There were so many people around him dressed in a more flamboyant, eye-catching fashion - /_But nowhere near how awesome I look_/ - but eyes still turned to him. Maybe it was because his albino look was natural.

That, and he was just awesome.

Yeah, definitely the latter.

He smiled smugly. If he had his way, he would NOT be hiding like this. Heck, he'd be FLAUNTING it, but his brother had specifically ordered him to NOT do anything extravagant. Ludwig was the head of the house. That only applied when their father was not around. Which was a LOT. So the result is obvious.

Besides, if he did, he'd not only be temporarily banned from his own house, he'd be banished forever.

_/If only West weren't so tight with rules, the awesome me wouldn't even be here./_

But he refused to sulk. There was nothing, no problem, difficulty, or challenge HE couldn't overcome. After all, he was the older son of one of the most well-known vampire families. At least, to those who knew about them.

It just happened that he had to inherit this stupid restriction. He had no idea where it came from in the first place, which made it worse. He couldn't blame his current situation on anyone.

Then again, this restriction had its advantages. He was different from others; his albino appearance was rare both in the human and vampire world.

Now, to find a partner. There was a specific requirement. Blood type AB.

That blood type was rare, he knew. But he had found several potential partners over the couple of years he had been searching. He had tried them all out, but they weren't what he was looking for.

Most of them were pissy, complaining about this and that, then suddenly going cold on him. Some were more pliable, but Gilbert couldn't stand their timidness.

None of them were interesting enough to make him want to keep them. It pissed him off.

And the awesome Gilbert rarely lets anything piss him off.

Well, at least he had had his share of blood from them. Enough to last him this long without a permanent partner.

But he needed to find one fast. Despite how much he hated to admit it - /_the awesome me has no weakness!/_ - he could feel his body weakening. Also, blood from his official partner took longer to run out.

If only preying on random people weren't a crime... Let alone a serious one. Even if he was a bit arrogant, he wasn't that bad as to ruin his entire family's name. Besides, he rather liked being a part of a prestigious family.

Also, it wasn't that things weren't fair. Even Ludwig had a partner at present. It just took him longer to find one 'cuz the requirement was harder.

What was West's partner's name again? Fella... Feline.. Feliciano? Yeah. That's it. The Italian. The guy made delicious pasta, but Gil appreciated his pizza more. But then again, that was pretty much all the guy could make. He brought delicious gelato from time to time though.

Anyway, Ludwig had been nagging him about finding a damned partner already. He always knew what was going on with him. It bothered him sometimes.

_"I've been trying my damnedest, West!"_ he had said when Ludwig had contacted him a few days ago. _"But the AB bastards here are all just that: Bastards!"_

_"Considering the state you're in, you shouldn't even be picky. Why do you want a male partner anyway? I think females would make easier targets," _Ludwig had retorted.

_/Damn girls are more trouble than they're worth. And someone as great as me has better things to do than deal with some whiny girl./_

When he had told him just that, Ludwig actually SNORTED at him.

_"Just get a partner already. Father's patience is already running out. And I would prefer having you here where I can keep an eye on you."_

_/Like you don't keep a good enough eye on me already/, _his mind supplied, but he ignored it. It would do no good to piss him off.

_"Yeah. Whatever."_

And here he is, roaming the streets for a partner. At this rate, he didn't care if it were male or otherwise. He just wanted to put a cork on the nagging.

He felt a sudden pull right then, something similar to a gravitational kind of pull. He had felt it a number of times before, but this one was considerably stronger. There was an AB nearby.

Ignoring the adoring glances of girls, less adoring looks from guys and mainly surprised-pissed from the general public - all of which made him smirk more than just a bit in pride - he let himself be pulled into the force, running across streets, pushing into crowds, going through tiny alleys...

...Until he ended up in front of a cafe.

He fixed himself up so that he could be sure to make a first impression awesome enough to fit him, when he felt the pull again.

Whoever it was whose blood was pulling at him was doing it like pulling a dog on a long leash that refused to follow its walker due to a particularly interesting patch of grass.

...To the right, around the curb, across the street, into the park...

Ah, there. Gilbert grinned. He had found his target.

* * *

><p>"I met her at a club the other day, while I was with my amigos from class. She was alone, and I just thought that it would be nice to go over to her and start a conversation, you know?"<p>

"Oooh, a girl_._ What was she like, mon ami?"

"She was a really pretty chica. Smart too, a good conversationalist, though a little shy when I first came up to her. And igracias a Dios! I got her number~!"

"Ah, Antonio, my friend! Won't you share it with me? I'd like to make friends with this pretty lady as well..."

The Spaniard made his puppy dog face, complete with hurt green eyes and pouty lips. "Francis. The last time you got a girl's number from me, you stole her for yourself! So, por favor, not this time, okay?"

The Frenchman feigned shock, clutching at his chest dramatically, his head swaying fro side to side, golden hair moving freely. "Mon ami! How could you look at me so badly? Haven't we been friends since elementary? Where did all of our amour-"

Antonio had a very odd face on. Very, very odd. He ought to be familiar with this look, since he had gotten it from other people before, but it was the first time he'd ever seen such a look on the Spanish teen. What's more, Antonio wasn't even looking at him. It was certainly enough to make Francis stop mid-sentence.

"Mon ami? What is the matter?"

Antonio looked back at him again. "There's a strange fellow staring at you, mi amigo. And he has this unsettling smirk on."

Interest piqued, Francis looked around, and sure enough, his blue eyes settled on blood red ones, looking at him intensely, from underneath the slide that was to his left and a few yards away, with a smirk that sent chills up his spine. Oh, he wasn't a stranger to such looks. He was a regular recipient of them, amazingly handsome as he is. But it was the first time he had ever felt the chills.

He swept his gaze over other things, pretending to look around, before turning his gaze back to Antonio.

"He certainly isn't discreet," Antonio mumbled.

"But it is quite flattering," Francis said, surprising himself. The look of shock on Antonio's face made him regret ever saying it.

What was that, anyway? His blood was boiling, strange anticipation making his toes curl, and he could feel the beginnings of goosebumps forming on his skin.

He had seen many beautiful and attractive people in the world, since he had traveled quite a lot with his family (along with Antonio's, since they were close-knit, and the aforementioned teen was no exception either), but none of them had quite the same effect on him as the man under the slide.

Maybe it was the thrill of being watched from afar. Or the air of confidence that he seemed to exude. Or maybe it was because he was simply attractive...

Before he could sort his thoughts out, a new voice penetrated into his mind and sent his heart racing.

* * *

><p>"Flattering, huh? I was going for downright sexy," Gilbert said, walking with confident stride to the wavy-haired blond teen.<p>

He could see the excitement and confusion in the blond's eyes as he looked down at him. Hm. Certainly not bad, heck, Gilbert thought that it was not an exaggeration to say that this person, was by far, the best looking AB he had come across. Silky, soft-looking, wavy blond hair, clear blue eyes, high cheekbones, and a slim, almost lanky, but definitely not thin figure. Like a model.

The French teen smiled. "And who might you be?"

"The name's Gilbert Beilschmidt. Call me Gil." He winked.

Francis almost let out a laugh when he felt Antonio cringe beside him. "My name is Francis Bonnefoy." He gestured at the Spaniard. "This is Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, a close friend of mine."

"Francis Bonnefoy, huh? Nice to meet'cha." He grinned toothily and extended his hand.

It took all of Francis' willpower to NOT visibly shiver at how his name sounded from the German stranger's lips, but Gil could see it anyway. Having sharp eyes was definitely a plus.

"A pleasure, Gilbert."

They shook hands for a moment, before the Spanish teen abruptly stood up, mumbling something about having to go meet some Lovino person and practically ran away without Francis' consent.

Gil didn't even try to hide his smirk.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry about that Gilbert. Mon ami Antonio is not usually-"<p>

"No problem. I wasn't paying much mind to him anyway."

Francis stared at Gilbert, curious. "What _were_ you paying attention to, hm?"

The albino grinned. And smirked. Both. And again with the chills.

"You, of course. And how much I'd like to be acquainted with that ass of yours."

The French teen had never been a fan of crude talk. It even put him in a bad mood sometimes, especially when such words were said around women.

But when Gilbert said "ass", the most violent chill went up his spine.

And when Gilbert grabbed his hand and pulled him along with that toothy grin, Francis just let go of all his inhibitions and let himself be led.

If Gilbert's looks were anything to go by, then Francis was sure that, by going along with the albino, he was surely in for a ride.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **This was supposed to be a one shot, but it went on and on. :p

I'm not sure if I'll be able to continue this, but I sure hope I can. Hopefully the plot bunny that started this will give birth to lots and lots of babies. :D

That said, I will apologize in advance if this will take too long to update.

Classes will be starting next week, too. (-_-")

If you guys have questions, just ask 'em. Of course, I won't answer questions that could lead to spoilers. Reviews are welcome too. Flames, on the other hand, will be used to cook my grilled cheese sandwiches. XD


End file.
